Dimensional Lockers
by Jou-chan
Summary: Co-written with the wonderful Cye's girl... Old powers are being reawakened for the wrong reasons. But who knew being evil could be this much fun? Ch. 4- A game of soccer, an innocent, childish, yet extremely kind gesture, and a very interesting conversat
1. Dimensional Lockers (Chapter 1)

Dimensional Lockers.  
Co-written by Jou-chan and Cye's Girl  
  
  
Disclaimers: We do not own Ronin Warriors or Yoroiden Samurai Troopers, but if we did that would be really cool.   
  
Other characters stolen from the great, wonderful movie Remember the Titans are sadly not ours either. Actually, they're real people, but for this story, they've been "anime-ed" so if you've seen the movie, that's what they look/act like in here too.  
  
BUT!!! We do own the two new female characters and the new bad guys, so if you want to borrow them you gotta ask our permission first.  
  
  
  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
  
  
  
The normally bustling locker room was still, with papers and forgotten sock littering the floor in a very non-decorative style. Only a few lockers were left open, and lucky for the people who used them, nothing of value was left in them. Except in one empty locker, something small, round, and conspicuously glittery sat in the corner, winking up at any passer-bys that happen to walk through the area.   
  
The quiet of the locker room was soon disturbed, however, by the slamming open of a door and a high pitched wailing, followed by an evil cackle.  
  
"Circe! Cut it out! I didn't mean to, really!!!" Reya screamed, her long, honey-colored strands flying behind her as she ran.  
  
Circe was hot on her heels, swinging her Gom Do Che1 around madly. "When I'm done with you, ALL your hair will be red and not just the bottom!" She threatened.  
  
Reya screamed, and ran around the lockers, slipping on the wet floor.  
  
Circe stopped and watched, amused, as she skidded into a line of lockers.  
  
"Ow… bad…" Reya rubbed her head, sniffling pathetically.  
  
Circe laughed. "Baka! You're such a klutz." She teased.  
  
Reya stuck her tongue out at Circe. "Some friend you are." She muttered indignantly.  
  
Circe rolled her eyes and helped her up. "Come on, if you don't hurry we'll miss the bus, and you are NOT driving me home." She said.  
  
Reya grinned. "Aw, come on… don't you like my driving?" She asked, winking at her friend.  
  
Circe pretended to gag.  
  
Reya laughed. "Well fine, if that's the way you're gonna be…" She began hopping around the locker room, whistling while she poked around.  
  
Circe rolled her eyes, getting her bag out of her locker.  
  
"Hey Circe, let's get some pizza, huh? I'm starving… coach made us run and run and run and run and run…" Reya suggested loudly, peeking into empty lockers and such.  
  
"Sure... our work out was pretty harsh today, too. Not that I couldn't handle it…" Circe replied, looking for her socks in her gym bag.  
  
Reya pumped her fists, dancing around on the bench, when something caught her eye. "Hey, I think some one forgot their earrings or something." She called out, hopping down.  
  
Circe raised an eyebrow, on the other side of the locker room. "Wow." She said, unenthusiastically.  
  
Reya ignored her sarcasm, and crouched down to get a better look into the empty locker. The shiny object twinkled up at her, inviting her to try and touch it. Reya reached down to grab it, and suddenly felt her stomach being pulled down. In fact, it felt as though her whole body was being tugged down through the tiny gym locker! There was a bright light, and in that second, Reya was gone.  
  
Circe blinked, looking up. "Hey Reya, what was that?" She asked, glancing around.  
  
The locker room was empty, besides herself and Reya, unless you counted the dirty clothes and papers that cluttered the floor.  
  
Circe sighed, standing up and slinging her bag over her shoulder. "Reya, what are you doing?" She called out.  
  
No answer.  
  
Circe rolled her eyes, grabbing Reya's bag, and started around the corner. "Reya, if you don't get changed…" Her voice trailed off as she noticed, with a twinge of annoyance, that the tawny haired soccer player was nowhere to be seen. "Oh please… what is this, hide and seek?" Circe muttered, dragging the bag behind her. She paused at an open locker, noticing a shiny object sitting innocently in the corner, blinking up at her. "Hey… isn't that…" She leaned over, trying to get a closer look, when she suddenly felt herself being pulled forward. "What the hell-"  
  
There was another bright flash; the locker room was empty.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++  
  
"Oof…" Reya rubbed her head, squinting. How'd it suddenly get so bright? She glanced around. "Circe?" Her voice trailed off as she realized exactly where she was: in a tree. There was a moment of confused silence before Reya suddenly felt a strong wind, and the branch she was sitting on jumped, as if extra weight had been added to it.  
  
"Oooh, what the hell was that…" Circe moaned, one maroon eye peeking out from under her bangs.  
  
Reya blinked at her. "Circe? How'd you… but… you…"  
  
Circe blinked back. "Where are we?"  
  
The branch gave a loud groan, and the two girls exchanged looks.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"  
  
The two landed roughly on the ground, twigs and leaves decorating their sports clothes. Neither one moved for a couple minutes as they tried to decide if they were still alive and working properly.  
  
"Itai… this has not been a good day…" Reya sniffed, and began picking organic objects out of her hair.  
  
"Circe glared at her, throwing her bag at her. "This is your fault, you know. Where the hell are we?!" She yelled.  
  
Reya sighed, slowly - and painfully - climbing to her feet. "I…… have no idea," But looking around, she added, "At least the weather's nice…"  
  
Circe just stared at her.  
  
Reya laughed nervously, scratching her head. "Eheh heh heh… uh, let's try and find someone to help us, kay?" She asked, helping the ebony haired girl to her feet.  
  
Circe cursed silently, slinging her Kendo bag over her shoulder. "This sucks supremely." She muttered, and began walking in no particular direction.  
  
Reya grabbed her soccer stuff and caught up with her. "Let's try and think this through… So… we were in the locker room, talking, and I saw something shiny in one of the empty lockers. I tried to pick it up, and next thing I know it feels like I'm tied to a roller coaster, looping around the track, and I wind up in a tree. Then you suddenly appear." She paused, glancing at Circe. "Any input?"  
  
Circe shrugged. "That sounds about right."  
  
Reya nodded. "Ok… so at least we know how we got here… sort of."  
  
Circe suddenly stopped. "Hear that?" She asked, licking her lips.  
  
Reya blinked. "Uh…"  
  
"Music… talking… people, hence… civilization!" Circe grabbed Reya's arm and began running towards the sounds.  
  
Reya stumbled after her, whining. "Owwww, Circe, itai!! Slow down… ooh, my poor legs…"  
  
Circe came to a sudden stop, and laughed. "Yes! PEOPLE!!!"  
  
Reya, panting, nodded. "Yeah…"  
  
Circe cleared her throat and approached an older lady walking her dog. "Excuse me, but can you tell us where we are?" She asked, trying to be polite.  
  
The woman blinked, and said something Circe could have sworn was in gibberish.  
  
"What'd she say?" Reya asked quietly, tilting her head.  
  
Circe tried again, only to get the same result.  
  
The lady frowned, muttering something, and walked away.  
  
Circe slapped her forehead. "Oi! This is so typical!" She cried, frustrated.  
  
Reya bit her lip. "Uh, let's try some one else… maybe she's just a tourist…" She suggested hopefully.  
  
Circe nodded, and stopped a different person, this time of the male gender. "Can you tell us where the hell we are, please?" She asked.  
  
The man just stared at her.  
  
Circe closed her eyes. "This is not happening." She got an idea, and grabbed Reya, pulling her forward. "Speak Spanish… maybe he'll understand!" She cried.  
  
Reya blinked, confused. "But… he doesn't look Spanish…"  
  
Circe balled her fist, beginning to lose it. "Well neither do you!" She cried.  
  
"Ok, ok!" Reya cleared her throat, and smiled serenely. "Uh, senor, hola."  
  
The guy blinked.  
  
"Keep going!" Circe hissed.  
  
"Um… como estas? Donde es, por favor?" Reya continued.  
  
The man shook his head, touching his ear, as if signaling he couldn't understand what they were saying.  
  
Reya sighed. "Uh, thanks anyway."  
  
Circe groaned loudly. "What the hell is going on here?!"  
  
Trying to comfort her unstable friend, Reya patted her on the shoulder, while looking around. She spotted a corner café, and remembered how hungry she was. "Hey Circe, let's stop in there… I'm still really hungry, and some one in there might be able to help us." She suggested.  
  
Circe sighed, and nodded. "Yeah." She also couldn't argue with her stomach, so the two made their way over to the café and the delicious smelling aromas it produced.  
  
Once inside, Reya looked around for any signs or employees, though there were none to be found.  
  
"There's a table right over there. Let's just go sit down." Circe gestured, a bit annoyed.  
  
Reya blinked. "We can't just go over there… we have to make sure-"  
  
Circe rolled her eyes, pulling Reya over to the table. "Come on Reya. What are they gonna do? Yell at us in Swahilian?" She asked.  
  
Reya slid in across from Circe and sighed. "I can't believe this." She muttered, covering her face.  
  
Circe brushed her bangs out of her eyes, smirking slightly. "Pass me one of those menu things." She said, setting her bag next to her.  
  
Reya did so, keeping one for herself, and opened it up. And blinked. She glanced back up at Circe, who was glaring at the menu, her eyes glittering with malice. "Uh… let's just pick something, alright?" Reya suggested.  
  
Circe abruptly closed the menu. "Fine! Sounds great!" She cried.  
  
Just then, a sandy haired waiter came up to the table and smiled, and said something they couldn't even begin to understand.  
  
Reya rubbed her temples, sighing. This was not her day.  
  
Circe just stared at him. "Riiight. Ok, waiter boy, this is what I want." She yanked Reya's menu out of her hands and shoved it in the waiter's face, pointing. "That… get me that!"  
  
The waiter blinked, taking a step back, and said something to Circe.  
  
Circe held her hands up, lost. "Huh? I don't speak gibberish, little man! Just get me my food!"  
  
The waiter said something else, something in a tone that Circe didn't quite like. She grabbed him by his shirt, glaring bloody murder. "OK, listen here, idiot, I want food and I want it now!! Do you understand me?? You comprend pas?!?!"  
  
The waiter's lip trembled, and his body went limp as he fell to the floor in a faint.  
  
Reya blinked.  
  
Circe went into hysterics. "Pathetic! Absolutely pathetic!" She climbed onto the table, amid the stares and whispers of the other diners. "Doesn't ANYONE understand me?!?!"  
  
++++++++++++++++  
  
Kento buried his face in his hands, tears running down his cheeks he was laughing so hard.  
  
Cye covered his mouth, stifling his laughter as he watched the scene before him.  
  
Rowen could no longer breathe by the time the waiter fainted. "Oh… my… god… funny… can't… breathe…"  
  
Sage, the normally calm Ronin, couldn't even keep a straight face.  
  
As he watched the maitre d' hotel try and persuade the ebony haired girl off the table, Ryo decided it was time for them to help. "Guys… as a Ronin Warrior, it is my duty to go over there and help that poor man before he suffers the same fate as that waiter." He announced.  
  
The others just erupted in laughter.  
  
+++++++++++++++++  
  
Circe screamed at the manager, as he turned red in the face. "Idiot!! Just bring me my god damn food!!"  
  
Reya bit her lip, trying to get Circe to calm down. "Circe, please… just… please…" She looked around, noticing the strange looks they were getting and shook her head. "Oh my god… this… ok, the floor can open up ANY time now."  
  
Ryo cleared his throat putting his hand on the manager's shoulder. "Hey, I'll take it from here, ok?" He said.  
  
The manager threw his hands up. "Just get her off of the table and out of my restaurant!" He cried.  
  
Ryo nodded, smiling, then turned to the girl, who was looking at him strangely. "Look babe, let's start by getting you off that table, ok?"  
  
Circe blinked, and jumped off the table, staring at this new guy. "You did not… just call me… babe."  
  
Reya blinked, her mouth hanging open. "He… understood… I…" She stumbled out of the booth, and glomped onto him. "THANK YOU!!! YOU UNDERSTAND!!! OH THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!!!!" She cried.  
  
Circe stared at Reya. "Reya! You… you traitor! You!" She cried unbelievably.  
  
Ryo blinked, and hesitantly patted the tawny haired girl on the back. "Uh… yeah, you're welcome, I guess…" He glanced over at the guys. "A little help here would be nice…"  
  
Kento waved over at him, the other guys unable to speak they were laughing so hard. "Oh, you're doin' just fine… really…"  
  
Reya gave the black haired boy a huge kiss on the cheek, much to his surprise, before turning to Circe. "Circe! You don't understand! He comprehends… he knows…"  
  
Circe cut her off, shaking her head. "No, I understand PERFECTLY well! You… he called me babe! You are fraternizing with the enemy!!"  
  
Reya smacked her a couple times, trying to bring the dark haired one back to reality. Or at least as close as possible. "Circe! Wake up! Who cares if he called you babe! He understands what we're saying! Communication! Yes!" She cried, and then hugged him again.  
  
Circe blinked. "…… Oh yeah."  
  
++++++++++++++++++  
  
For the Ronins, and especially for Ryo, it was a long drive home. Reya insisted on sitting next to Ryo, continuously thanking him over and over again for understanding them. Circe, on the other hand, insisted on sitting as far away from him as possible. There was still that little matter of the word 'babe' that she could clearly remember. Il est le pauvre.  
  
"Uh… really, it's no problem… Just lending a helping hand, ok?" Ryo said, trying to pry Reya off his arm.  
  
"Yeah, no problem at all…" Circe muttered, glaring out the window.  
  
Sage smirked slightly, glancing back over his shoulder at him.  
  
Cye kept glancing over to Kento, who could not, for the life of him, stop grinning at Ryo's predicament. "So… where did you girls say you were from?"  
  
Reya bit her lip, letting go of Ryo, and scratched her nose. "Uh… this may sound really strange, but… We kind of fell through a locker."  
  
There was a moment of silence in the small jeep.  
  
"You fell through a… locker, did you say?" Rowen asked, glancing in the rear-view mirror.  
  
Reya smiled and nodded. "Yeah."  
  
Circe groaned silently, looking out the window.  
  
Ryo blinked. "Oh… how did you manage that?" He asked, bewildered.  
  
Reya shrugged. "I wish I knew. One minute we're there in the locker room, and I'm trying to pick up this small, shiny thing, and the next thing I know, I'm in a tree."  
  
"Don't forget the light." Circe added, her arms crossed, bored out of her mind.  
  
"Light?" Kento repeated.  
  
"Oh yeah. Well, like I said, I saw this shiny object in a locker and I thought some one might have left their earrings or something, so I went to pick it up. Suddenly there was a bright flash and I felt like I was being pulled downward into the locker, and then all of a sudden I'm sitting in this tree. Circe appeared not a minute later and we crashed to the ground." Reya explained.  
  
"That's strange. What color was the light?" Rowen asked, not taking his eyes off the road.  
  
"White. It looked white, anyway. It was really bright. Blinding, I guess." Reya replied.  
  
"What I'd like to know is why can't anyone else understand us?" Circe spoke up, glancing in the rear-view mirror back at Reya and the others.  
  
Reya frowned. "That's right. We couldn't talk to anyone. It all sounded like gibberish, as I'm sure you've already found out." She agreed.  
  
Ryo shrugged. "I've got no clue. I was just talking normally to both you guys and the restaurant manager. But you guys couldn't understand him either." He stated.  
  
"That's true." Reya murmured.  
  
The rest of the car ride was pretty quiet until the jeep pulled into the driveway. Rowen parked the car, and then cut the ignition. "We're here." He announced.  
  
Circe threw the door open and quickly climbed off of Sage and out of the car. "I HATE riding shotgun!" She muttered.  
  
Sage rolled his eyes, smoothing out his pants. "It's not my favorite past time, either." He muttered.  
  
Circe eyed him balefully for a moment before looking away.  
  
Reya climbed out of the jeep, gazing at the huge house before them. "Wow… you guys live here?" She asked, amazed.  
  
"Uh, not by ourselves." Cye said, standing next to her.  
  
"Um, guys, let me go talk to Mia for a sec… why don't you show the girls around the yard and that…" Ryo suggested uneasily.  
  
"Sure. Come on, we'll show you where we work out." Kento said, hooking his arm around Reya's. He glanced back at the others. "Come on, guys!"  
  
Cye rolled his eyes, smiling, following after them.  
  
Circe glared after them, shaking her head slightly. "Morons." She muttered, and went back and sat against the jeep, looking through her bag for her book.  
  
Rowen glanced after them, then decided to stay and try and converse with the black-haired witch. Sitting down next to her, he leaned over slightly to read the title.  
  
Circe glanced at him, raising an eyebrow. "Can I… help you?"  
  
Rowen smiled. "Just looking at the book. Is it any good?" He asked curiously.  
  
Circe stared at him, as if trying to determine whether or not he was being sincere. "Yeah, it's not bad." She muttered.  
  
Rowen nodded slightly, glancing at Sage, who had wandered over on Circe's other side, leaning against the jeep. "Do you mind us asking what's in the bag?" He inquired politely.  
  
"Go ahead." Circe murmured, turning the page in her paperback.  
  
Sage rolled his eyes, his arms crossed.  
  
"Uh… so what's in the bag?" Rowen asked.  
  
"My Kendo equipment." She answered lightly.  
  
Rowen noticed a spark of interest in Sage and smiled slightly. "Really? So you're on a Kendo team?" He assumed.  
  
She nodded. "Yup."  
  
"Hey, that's cool. Sage is the captain of our Kendo team at school." Rowen stated.  
  
Circe smirked slightly, though her eyes never left the page she was reading. "I could tell. He has very muscular thighs." She murmured.  
  
Rowen chuckled, glancing at Sage, who had immediately looked away. "Well then..."   
  
"Hey guys, coast is clear!" Ryo announced, coming out onto the balcony above them.  
  
Circe looked up at him. "What's that supposed to mean?" She asked quietly, to no one in particular.  
  
Rowen smiled, and helped her up. "You'll find out."  
  
+++++++++++++++++  
  
Reya shifted uncomfortably on the couch, glancing around at everyone. They had been introduced to their 'host', Mia, and the smaller boy, Yuli, and Ryo's cat… which could hardly be called a cat… Whiteblaze. But now… it was completely and utterly silent.  
  
"Uh… this is gonna take some getting used to, I guess…" Ryo said, apprehensively.  
  
Cye stood up, stretching out his arms. "Well… I'm assuming you girls haven't had anything to eat yet, so why don't I fix you something?" He offered.  
  
Reya smiled, her eyes lighting up at the mention of food. "Oh, thank you very much. Let me help you, it's the least I could do." She said.  
  
Cye smiled. "Sure." The two headed into the kitchen.  
  
Yuli giggled as Whiteblaze rolled over, purring as he got his belly scratched.  
  
Mia got up slowly biting her lip. The way she saw it, they would just have to make the best of it. Even if she couldn't understand them, she had to be a good host. "Well… uh, why don't you guys show them around the house, while I go fix up the guest room." She said, and smiled as amicably as possible.  
  
Circe raised an eyebrow, glancing at the others.  
  
Ryo grinned. "Yeah, that's a great idea." He agreed.  
  
Mia smiled and headed for the stairs.  
  
Cye and Reya returned from the kitchen, carrying a tray of sandwiches from which Reya was happily eating. "Hey Circe, try the turkey. It's really good." She said nodding.  
  
Circe gave her patent Circe-look, and rolled her eyes. "Whatever." She murmured, grabbing a sandwich.  
  
"Hey, after you girls are done, me and Sage are gonna show you around the house." Rowen said, with a glance at Sage.  
  
Sage nodded. "Yeah. Then you can get settled in." He agreed.  
  
Kento grinned, patting Reya on the back. He would have done the same to Circe, but he wasn't exactly in his best 'I am Indiana Jones, I laugh at death' kind of mood. "That's right. You girls just make yourselves at home. Our stuff is your stuff."  
  
"Figuratively speaking." Sage murmured.  
  
Ignoring him, Ryo nodded, smiling. "Don't worry. We'll try and get you guys back to your homes as soon as we can. You've got our word on that." He assured them.  
  
The others nodded. The girls had their words on that, as men and as Ronins.  
  
Reya smiled. "Thanks guys. If there's anyway we can make this up…"  
  
Cye cut her off, shaking his head. "Hey, don't worry about it. It's our pleasure."  
  
Circe kept quiet, chewing thoughtfully.  
  
++++++++++++++++++  
  
"And last, but hardly least, this is our room… notice the tasteful colors and decorations and the over all feel that we've strived so hard to create." Rowen sighed, putting a hand to his chest. "In all sincerity, I think I speak for everyone when I say THIS is the best room in the house."  
  
Sage rolled his eyes.  
  
A loud cough, with very appropriate timing, was heard down the hall.  
  
The girls exchanged looks. "Ok." Reya nodded, smiling slightly.  
  
Rowen stuck his head out the door, giving the hall's occupants a look. "I HEARD that."  
  
Circe began wandering around, checking everything out.  
  
"So… where is our room going to be?" Reya asked, looking at Sage curiously.  
  
"Mia is straightening it up. It's right across the hall, actually." He replied, pointing with his thumb.  
  
Reya nodded. "Oh…"  
  
"What's this?" Circe asked, getting their attention. In her hand, something the girls found oddly familiar for no particular reason, was a small round object that twinkled a deep blue.  
  
Rowen gulped, glancing at the others. "Uh… that's… my lucky marble."  
  
Sage smacked his forehead, thankfully unnoticed by Reya.  
  
"…Lucky marble…" Circe repeated, dubious.  
  
Rowen laughed nervously. "…Uh… heh, yeah…"  
  
Reya blinked a couple times, mouthing the words 'lucky marble' to herself.  
  
Sage cleared his throat. "We all have one… in our favorite colors. They were… a gift from Yuli." He said quickly, with a thankful look from Rowen.  
  
Reya smiled, nodding. "Oh, that's so cute." She said.  
  
Circe raised an eyebrow, dropping the marble back on the table. "Yeah… cute."  
  
Just then, Mia came in, and said something to Rowen, who nodded. "Hey girls, your room is ready."  
  
As the two left, Sage gave Rowen a look, knocking him upside the head. "Real smooth, man… Lucky marble." He shook his head, and followed the girls.  
  
Rowen held his hands up. "What? What'd I do?"  
  
  
  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
  
And so ends the first chapter! We hope that you guys all enjoyed reading this, and if you don't review it we'll hunt you down. Or, we won't post the next chapter until we get five reviews. One or the other. Take your pick. And now, notes:  
  
Jou-chan: Okay guys, a couple things. This isn't the first fic I've written, but it's the first I've posted, so I'm kind of new at this whole thing. If something is wrong, or the layout bothers you or anything slightly related to something I've just said, PLEASE let me know.   
  
Also, the term Gom Do Che is one of probably a bazillion names for a particular weapon; a bamboo sword/ pieces of bamboo kept together by wrappings.  
  
The phrase "Il est le pauvre", translated roughly, means, "He is the poor one." Basically its saying, Poor Ryo. You poor sucker. The poor thing. You get the general idea, ne?  
  
And as always, comments about the story itself are very, very welcome. What do you guys think is gonna happen? What do you want to happen? Would you like somebody to die? Or would you like one of the characters to wear a purple frilly thing? I really don't care what you say, just review!! REVIEW!!!!!  
  
Cye's Girl: I hope you guys all liked that. Make sure to review. I KNOW you all will… As for my other story, *Lady Ronins* if you haven't noticed… I don't update that often. Sorry! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! I'm in the middle of rewriting it because I thought it sucked, and couldn't stand it. So, hopefully I'll have that up soon as well as the next chapter to this story, because you guys are going to be good readers and review!  
  
  
  
That's it, guys! Don't forget to REVIEW, damnit!!  
  
  



	2. Dimensional Lockers (Chapter 2)

  
  
Dimensional Lockers.  
Co-written by Jou-chan and Cye's girl  
  
  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
We don't own the Ronin Warriors, but we do own Circe and Reya, so if you wish to use either or both of them, ask permission first.  
  
And we hope that you guys like it! Read and REVIEW!! We love REVIEWS!  
  
  
  
  
+++++++++++++++++  
  
+++++++++++++++++  
  
About an hour later, the two girls sat in their new room, getting adjusted and unpacking what little they had.  
  
Reya took off her soccer cleats and shin guards and put them neatly in a corner, then began to go through her bag.  
  
Circe chuckled, taking weapon after weapon out of her Kendo bag and place them neatly on her bed. "You know, these might come in handy."  
  
Reya sighed, shaking her head. "I'll pretend I didn't hear that." She muttered.  
  
Circe grinned, taking her hair down and shaking it out. "So we're going shopping, huh? With who?" She asked.  
  
Reya smiled, changing into her school clothes. "Well, the guys all thought it over and they decided that Cye and Sage have the best taste so they're taking us." She replied, buttoning her pleated skirt.  
  
Circe's face dropped. "Oh yay. Best taste, huh? Could have fooled me…"  
  
"Thanks." Sage replied nonchalantly, leaning in the doorway.  
  
Circe rolled her eyes.  
  
Reya blushed. "Uh… could you…"  
  
Sage raised an eyebrow.  
  
Circe smirked, brushing her bangs out of her eyes, and walked over to the door. "Take a hint, Sage." She said, turning him around and hitting his butt as she pushed him out.  
  
  
  
+++++++++++++++++  
  
Sage glared at her as she shut the door. He heard it lock and crossed his arms, leaning against the opposite wall, next to his and Rowen's room. "Bitch."  
  
  
  
+++++++++++++++++  
  
"Uh, Circe, you could have been a little nicer… they are paying for everything…" Reya reminded her, changing her shirt.  
  
Circe began brushing her ebony hair out, rolling her eyes. "I'm sure he'll get over it." She muttered.  
  
Reya laughed, shaking her head. "Really, Circe. One of these days you're gonna get what's coming to you." She warned playfully.  
  
Circe began braiding her hair back, a wry smile on her face. "I doubt it."  
  
  
  
+++++++++++++++++  
  
As Kento, Ryo and Rowen finished explaining what happened and how the two foreigners came home with them, there was a small moment of silence.  
  
Yuli giggled silently, rolling over on the ground, and Mia just burst out laughing.  
  
"The waiter fainted?!" She cried, holding her stomach.  
  
Rowen grinned, nodding. "Yeah. It was great."  
  
"You should have seen the manager. He was turning red, yelling at Circe. I thought he might have a heart attack." Ryo added, running a hand through his hair.  
  
Mia sighed, fanning herself. "Oh my… well, they can stay as long as they need to. But we still don't know how they got here." She said.  
  
Kento cleared his throat. "Uh… they fell through a locker."  
  
Mia blinked, exchanging looks with Yuli.  
  
"Yeah. Reya told us that they were in a locker room and she had noticed something shiny in one of the lockers and went to pick it up." Kento began to explain.  
  
Ryo nodded, going along with him. "But when she did, she somehow got pulled through and ended up in a tree, probably in the city park. Circe came right after her."  
  
Mia sighed, rubbing her forehead. "That's really strange. The locker must have been some kind of dimensional portal or something…" She mused lightly.  
  
Rowen smiled slightly, thinking about it. "Heh… dimensional lockers…"  
  
Yuli giggled.  
  
"But what was the shiny thing? Do you think maybe that's what caused them to skip dimensions?" Ryo asked.  
  
Mia nodded. "It's possible. When they get back, try and get the details… maybe we can figure out what it was."  
  
  
  
+++++++++++++++++  
  
"I'm not wearing anything pink. And you can just *forget* dresses." Circe said, staring in distaste at the cute sundress Cye was holding up.  
  
He sighed. "Right. Maybe Reya will like it." He said, and headed over to where the tawny haired girl was looking.  
  
Sage snickered, and picked out a frilly, light purple thing. "Oh Circe… it's you." He held it up for her to see, shaking it slightly.  
  
Circe glared at him. "I'm gonna shove that right up your-"  
  
Reya cleared her throat loudly, getting their attention. "Uh… I hate to disrupt you two, but I thought that you might want to check some of this stuff out." She said, and showed them over to where she had been searching.  
  
Circe's eyes lit up. "Sweat pants!"  
  
Reya smacked her forehead. "That's not quite what I was talking about."  
  
Sage smirked. "But it's probably the only thing she'll look good in."  
  
Circe glared again, stepping towards him. "Ok, I can see we aren't going to be very good friends." She said quietly, pushing her sleeves up.  
  
Reya stopped her friend, smiling nervously. "Come on, Circe, just drop it. Look at these pants…"  
  
Cye glanced at Sage wearily. "Sage, man, do you have a death wish?" He asked quietly.  
  
Sage rolled his eyes. "She's just… getting on my nerves…"  
  
Cye gazed quizzically at him, crossing his arms. "Really…"  
  
"Uh, excuse me, boys, but what do you think?" Reya asked, holding up a pair of blue boxers covered in fish.  
  
Cye grinned. "I like them."  
  
"You would." Sage muttered, rolling his eyes.  
  
Reya stuck her tongue out at the blond. "Well, I like them too. So there."  
  
"Hey Reya, I found some jeans." Circe announced tossing them to her.  
  
Reya nodded. "Cool." She said, looking them over.  
  
"Hey, I found some nice shirts back there. One of you want to take a look?" Cye asked, pointing with his thumb.  
  
Reya nodded. "Sure. Just lead the way." She grinned.  
  
Cye grinned, then glanced at Sage. "Hey, you two behave. I don't think the owners would appreciate blood on the merchandise." He admonished.  
  
Circe gave him an innocent look that fooled nobody.  
  
Sage rolled his eyes, leaning against the wall, and glanced at Circe. "We'll try."  
  
Cye shook his head, and then he and Reya went to check out the shirts.  
  
Circe scratched her head, taking a step back as her eyes searched over the materials. "Why is everything so bright?" She wondered out loud.  
  
Sage peeked over at her with his one visible eye, smiling slightly. "To attract attention." He replied, amused.  
  
Circe raised an eyebrow, clearly unimpressed. "If it's that kind of attention they want, they might as well run around in their underwear." She mused.  
  
"I'd rather they didn't." Sage murmured.  
  
Circe smirked at him, her hands on her hips. "At least we can agree on something."  
  
"Hey Circe, check it out!" Reya called over to her, shaking around a medieval styled shirt that tied in the front.  
  
Circe raised her eyebrows, heading towards her. "Hey, that's not bad."  
  
Cye smiled, showing her a different one. "I like the colors." He said.  
  
Circe smirked. "It's all blue."  
  
Cye nodded, grinning.  
  
Reya laughed and Sage shook his head.  
  
"Ok, I think you guys have enough stuff to try on. Let's head to the dressing rooms." Cye suggested, hanging the blue shirt back up.  
  
The others nodded and they headed over to the rooms where an elder lady smiled brightly at them. "Trying on clothes?" She asked.  
  
Reya smiled politely, glancing at the others.  
  
Circe raised an eyebrow. "What'd she say?"  
  
"Yes. Can you open some rooms for them?" Cye asked, ignoring the two.  
  
"Sure. You pretty girls just follow me." The lady said.  
  
The girls exchanged looks and shrugged, and followed the lady in.  
  
Sage leaned by the mirrors while Cye sat in a chair to wait for them to finish.  
  
The lady came back out and smiled at them. "What a nice thing to do, shopping with your girlfriends. Earning many brownie points, I bet." She teased.  
  
Sage and Cye exchanged looks. "Uh…"  
  
Cye didn't get to finish, however, as Reya came out and modeled a pair of jeans and a top. "So what'da ya think?" She asked.  
  
The lady blinked, having a hard time understanding her.  
  
"Looks good." Cye nodded.  
  
The lady nodded too, although a bit confused. "Very lovely. It matches her eyes."  
  
Reya didn't understand her, but it sounded nice so she smiled.  
  
Circe cam out in a muscles shirt and dark green sweats she had picked out, smiling. "Comfort is a wonderful thing." She sighed.  
  
Reya rolled her eyes. "Bum."  
  
Circe gave her a look. "Why don't you try on the fish boxers next, Reya? Cye would just love to see them." She drawled, and then went back into the dressing rooms.  
  
Sage snickered as Cye blushed slightly.  
  
Reya sighed and followed the dark haired girl back in, shaking her head.  
  
"You have very pretty girlfriends." The lady said, smiling.  
  
Cye smiled nervously. "Uh… they're not our girlfriends. They're just… exchange students. We're helping them pick out clothing." He said.  
  
The old lady smiled. "Oh. Well I bet you wish they were, eh? All those little looks you like to give the blond one." She teased.  
  
Cye blushed. "Uh…"  
  
Sage snickered quietly, looking away.  
  
"How about this?" Circe asked, glancing in the mirror at herself.  
  
Sage glanced her up and down. "It works." He murmured.  
  
Cye smiled mischievously, glancing at Sage. "I think that was a compliment I heard." He said innocently.  
  
Circe glanced back at him, then Sage, but didn't say anything.  
  
Sage gave him a dirty look.  
  
Reya came out in another outfit. "Ta da!"  
  
Cye gave her a thumbs up. "Great. I think you both look nice." He said.  
  
Reya grinned. "Thanks."  
  
Circe rolled her eyes, and went back in.  
  
This went on until the girls ran out of clothes to try on. They gathered what they wanted and paid for the clothes and left the department store, heading for the food court to get something to eat before they went home.  
  
Cye nudged Sage lightly, whispering. "Remind me never to get married."  
  
Sage grinned, chuckling.  
  
  
  
  
+++++++++++++++++  
  
+++++++++++++++++  
  
  
  
Jou-chan's Notes:  
  
Ah yet another chapter completed. Even though it already was… but hey, we're the authors, ne? If we want to delete the story and re-chapter it, we will!  
  
Anyway, for some real notes:  
  
Like I'm ever really gonna give *real* notes… er… heh… sorry…  
  
Okay, seriously, Jou-chan's notes:  
  
We made the chapters shorter cause we thought it made it easier for both you and us… you don't have to read so much and we don't have to write so much! Which equals-Happy reviewers/authors! Ha!  
  
And that's just about all the math skills I have! *Does little dance* Go me… go me…  
  
Also, I have recently found a great source of entertainment… no, not THAT… not that either… -_-;;; While Sage is good entertainment, that's certainly not what I was talking about. I'm talking about Role Playing Games (RPGs)… interested? E-mail me at Ni-chan@cfl.rr.com  
  
And always, please review. For every review you give, you save some poor anime from starvation… so help the cause, and help yourself. REVIEW. Thank you for your time.  
  
  
  
Cye's girl's notes:  
  
Okay, is it just me, or did that sound really weird? Cye's girl's notes… right… So anyways…   
  
I hope you guys enjoyed the not-so-new chapter, but like Jou-chan said, we're the authors! We thought the chapters were just waaaaaaay too long and decided to chop them in half.   
  
As always, tell us what you think by reviewing! We love reviews!  
  
  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++SPOILERS!!!++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
  
"In a dark, shadowed hallway, three figures stood waiting. The room had an unnatural glow to it, and it was cold. An ornate throne stood before them, with golden twists and symbolic sketches decorating it. A person sat in it, silent and brooding."  
  
"She threw… my sword… in the lake…"  
  
"The guys just finished laughing at Kento's joke when Reya's scream pierced the air."  
  
"Every dog must have her day."  
  



	3. Dimensional Lockers (Chapter 3)

  
  
Dimensional Lockers  
Co-written by Jou-chan and Cye's girl  
  
  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
We don't own the Ronins, but we wish we did. That would be pretty sweet. But we do own Circe and Reya so if you want to use either or both of them you have to ask!  
  
  
  
+++++++++++++++  
  
+++++++++++++++  
  
In a dark, shadowed hallway, three figures stood, waiting. The room had an unnatural glow to it, and it was cold. An ornate throne stood before them, with golden twists and symbolic sketches decorating it. A person sat in it, silent and brooding.  
  
After a few minutes, she stood up. "So the Siren and the Kitsune have met up with the other powers."  
  
"Yes Nelone-sama. We believe the Ronin Warriors have encountered them." Said a male voice, slightly husky.  
  
"We have not yet found their location. However, the evidence we have has pinpointed their whereabouts to be somewhere in the Japanese city of Toyama." A female added, her voice clear and velvety.  
  
"Good. Iara, I'm going to put you in charge of the next assault. I expect results." Nelone said, clasping her hands behind her back.  
  
Iara smiled smugly. "Yes, Nelone-sama."  
  
The three subordinates got up and began to leave.  
  
"Drake. I have a job for you." Nelone announced. "While Iara and Seth plan the attack on the Ronins, I want you to infiltrate the inside."  
  
Drake, who had been quiet up until now, gave a curt nod. "I understand."  
  
  
  
+++++++++++++++++  
  
"Good night, Circe." Reya murmured sleepily, turning over on her futon.  
  
Circe closed her eyes, her hands behind her head. "Hn."  
  
Reya yawned, and pulled her new, light-blue comforter up higher.  
  
Circe, however, had a little more trouble getting to sleep. She sat up and beat her pillow into submission, then settled back down.  
  
Reya shivered slightly, her lips trembling. "Circe… I'm freezing… did you open a window?" She asked drowsily.  
  
Circe, also beginning to feel chilled, shook her head. "No… It's probably just cold outside…" She mused.  
  
Reya sighed, bringing her blanket up to her chin. "If you say so…"  
  
Circe pulled her green and brown comforter tighter as well, hoping to warm herself up.  
  
  
  
+++++++++++++++++  
  
Cye sipped his tea, flipping through his surf magazine while Kento ate his breakfast loudly. Rowen was still sleeping, and Sage had already eaten, then left to meditate, something he did every morning.  
  
Ryo stifled his yawn, wandering in. "Hey guys…"  
  
"Morning, sunshine." Cye said, flipping the page.  
  
"Yeah…" Ryo poured himself some coffee, then sat at the table with the others. "Are the girls up yet?"  
  
"Yuppers…" Reya mumbled, stumbling in the kitchen.  
  
"Sleep well?" Cye asked, glancing up at her.  
  
"Mmmm… no." She sighed, dropping into a chair  
  
Ryo raised an eyebrow. "No? Why not?" He asked.  
  
Reya shrugged halfheartedly. "I had a weird dream. There was a lot of water, and singing. And blood." She murmured, putting her chin on her hand.  
  
Ryo nearly spit out his coffee, and Cye's cup stopped half way to his mouth.  
  
Kento blinked. "Blood?"  
  
Reya nodded. "Yeah… is that tea I smell?" She asked curiously, sniffing the air.  
  
Cye managed to nod, and got up to get her a cup.  
  
"So you dreamt of water, singing, and blood??" Ryo repeated, a bit dumbfounded.  
  
Reya smiled at Cye, taking the cup from him, then nodded. "Yeah… I think maybe I had just a little too much excitement, huh?"  
  
Kento grinned, almost relieved. "Yeah, I could understand that." He agreed, winking at her.  
  
Cye nodded, smiling. "You're probably right. It's definitely conceivable." He added.  
  
Just then, they all heard the front door slam, and Circe entered the kitchen not a minute later, furious.  
  
Ryo smiled nervously at her. "Uh… goodmorni-"  
  
"That JERK!! I can't believe… the nerve…" She slammed her Gom Do Che on the table, making the mugs and plates jump, as well as everyone else seated there.  
  
"Uh… Circe, are you okay?" Reya asked, now wide-awake.  
  
"No, I'm not okay!! I've just crossed dimensions into a place where no one understands me except for a group of guys who all happen to live together with some kid, a rich lady, and a huge cat and one of them happens to be the most incredibly chauvinistic, stuck-up, arrogant pretty-boy I've ever met in my whole entire life!! And now, to top it all off, I get some sadistic dream that totally screws all my chances of a good night sleep with some freaky looking fox thing, too many bright lights and blood everywhere!!" Glaring like there was no tomorrow, Circe leaned forward, gripping the table, growling. "Now ask me that damn question again!"  
  
Reya blinked, clutching her cup to her chest involuntarily. "… Uh…"  
  
Ryo got up, carefully taking the Gom Do Che out of her reach. "Would you like some coffee, maybe? Something to eat?"  
  
The front door was heard again, and Reya and Cye exchanged looks.  
  
Kento clasped his hands together gently. "I sense on-coming trouble."  
  
Circe balled her fists, seething quietly, as Sage stalked into the room.  
  
He glared at her, his usually calm eyes flashing with rage. "You…"  
  
Ryo glanced nervously at the gleaming sword he gripped tightly.  
  
Normally, a calm Sage with a sword was quite a sight.  
  
Now, an angry Sage with a sword scared the pants off him.  
  
"Uh… Sage, why don't you take a seat…" Cye offered, pulling out a chair for him.  
  
Sage ignored Cye, walking around the table slowly towards Circe. "You… I'm wet… because of you…" He growled.  
  
Circe narrowed her eyes, watching him. "Good. You deserved it."  
  
"What?!" Sage started towards her, only to be stopped by Cye and Kento.  
  
"Whoa, boy, calm down there." Kento said, pulling him back some.  
  
Sage looked at him fiercely, glaring like he wanted him to burn on the spot. "Calm down?! Do you know what she did?!?"  
  
Reya calmly peeled his fingers off the hilt of the sword, having done this many different times before. When you were best friends with Circe, it was hard to avoid.  
  
"Uh… no… what did she do?" Cye asked, glancing at the others. Kento was holding Sage off pretty well by himself, so he stood in the middle and tried to act as mediator.  
  
Circe rolled her eyes disdainfully, careful not to make eye contact with Reya, whom she expected was giving her a very stern look just about now.  
  
"She threw… my sword… in the lake…" He muttered, through clenched teeth.  
  
Kento snorted, and Ryo tried not to smile, as he was in Sage's line of fire.  
  
Cye nodded slowly, taking in the abnormality of the situation, then turned to Circe. "Okay… Circe, why'd you feel the need to chuck his sword in the water?" He asked calmly.  
  
Circe glared at Sage, crossing her arms. "Because he's an insulting bastard."  
  
At this, Sage made another attempt at her, but Kento held strong.  
  
"You… bitch!" Sage cried angrily, much to the surprise of the other Ronins.  
  
Ryo blinked at him, and Cye stood aghast for a second or two. "Uh… alright…"  
  
Circe raised an eyebrow, her eyes still glinting dangerously. "Flattery will get you nowhere." She muttered.  
  
Reya cleared her throat, getting the dark haired girl's attention. "Circe, knowing you, you must have done something to provoke him." She challenged, watching her friend firmly.  
  
Circe scowled.  
  
Cye smiled at Reya, then looked back to Circe. "I think perhaps you should explain what happened?" He suggested.  
  
"All I did was touch his stupid sword and he started spazzing out." She muttered, glaring at something on the wall.  
  
Sage snorted, clearly disagreeing with her side of the story. "You didn't even ask! You're the one who went ballistic after I told you to give it back!" He growled.  
  
Circe glared at him. "I did *not* go ballistic!" She hissed back, taking a step toward him.  
  
Ryo intercepted her, holding her back. "Come on, you two, chill out. It sounds to me like you're both just being stubborn." He said, glancing at her, and then to Sage.  
  
Circe looked away, scowling, and Sage shook Kento off his arms, giving Ryo a dirty look.  
  
Reya smiled at Sage, hoping to get him in a better mood. "Can I trust you if I give this back?" She asked.  
  
He twitched slightly, took the sword, and with on last glare at Circe, stalked out of the room.  
  
Just then, Rowen entered the room, and ran a hand through his hair. "Hey guys, what's Sage's problem?"  
  
Kento scratched his head, grinning, and Cye sighed. Reya smiled slightly. "Circe."  
  
Circe, upon hearing her name, gave Reya a slight look, then stormed out of the kitchen.  
  
Rowen scratched his head, glancing around curiously. "Okay… so what's for breakfast?"  
  
  
  
+++++++++++++++++  
  
Reya stretched languidly, digging her toes in the soft, white sand as Circe went through her movements in front of her, trying to calm herself down.  
  
"You know, you're getting pretty good at that." Reya complimented Circe as she watched her, while blocking the sun from her eyes with her hand.  
  
Circe smirked, and thrusted the jitte forward, then stood up and bowed. "Thank you." With a small chuckle, she tossed the jitte in the air and caught it, and added, "It looks like maybe you're getting a tan out here."  
  
Reya shrugged, grinning. "If I'm lucky. So what'da ya think, Circe?" She asked, leaning back on her elbows.  
  
Circe glanced at her, running a finger along the edge of the blade gently. "About what?" She murmured.  
  
Reya smiled, shaking her head. "Come on, we know each other too well. You know what I'm talking about."  
  
Circe kicked sand at her playfully, then tossed the jitte down and looked around. "Yeah yeah." She sighed, "I guess it's not too bad. Even if Sage is an ass, everyone else has been pretty good natured."  
  
Reya smiled mischievously. "I thought you guys were gonna get along really well. I'm a little surprised at your behavior."  
  
Circe raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Well, you know… you sat on him in the car, then you hit his ass… And then that whole flirting episode in the store… It looked like things were going along great until this morning." Reya teased.  
  
Circe gave her a dirty look. "Ooooh, you little bitch…"  
  
Reya laughed, and ran down the shore side of the lake. "Come on, let's do some exploring!" She cried.  
  
Circe rolled her eyes, and then glanced down at the weapon gleaming in the sand. It lay next to the book Reya brought out, something she had meant to read but never did. Scolding herself internally, Circe shook her head. //It'll be fine…// And so she ran after her tawny haired friend.  
  
  
  
+++++++++++++++++  
  
"Hey, Ro, wanna go join the girls down by the lake?" Ryo asked, leaning over the back of the couch.  
  
Rowen looked up and grinned. "Yeah, sure, just let me beat Sage here, and I'll be right with ya." He said.  
  
Ryo grinned at the annoyed look on Sage's face at that comment. "Well make it quick, okay buddy?"  
  
"Yeah, no problem." Rowen agreed, and earned another glare from the blond haired one.  
  
Cye shook his head. "Hey, I think I'll join you guys. The weather outside is great."  
  
Kento nodded. "Yeah, we'll do some bonding. It'll be great."  
  
Ryo grinned, then looked at Sage. "Come on, what do you say, man?" He prodded playfully, batting his eyes at him in a very *friendly* way.  
  
Sage rolled his eyes. "Yeah, whatever." He replied, and then finally moved his rook.  
  
Rowen grinned, and took it with his queen. "Check mate."  
  
  
  
+++++++++++++++++  
  
Reya waded into the cool water, peering towards the bottom. "Hey Circe, come check this out. Look at these shells." She yelled.  
  
Circe brushed her bangs out of her eyes, shifting uneasily. "Uh… okay…" Slowly, nervously, she made her way out to where Reya was.  
  
Reya smiled, giving her friend a reassuring pat on the back. "Don't worry, it's not even deep. It's only up to your hip, see? Now look." She pointed to some shiny shells on the bottom of the lake floor.  
  
Circe nodded. "Very nice. I think I'll go back up now." She murmured, and went to head to the shore.  
  
Reya raised an eyebrow as Circe stopped. "What's wrong?" She asked.  
  
Circe blinked, and tried to lift her foot up again. "I… I'm stuck… I… can't…"  
  
Reya sighed, and tried to help her friend by pulling her towards the shallow end. Circe didn't budge.  
  
She looked up, the fear beginning to show in her eyes. "Reya…"  
  
Reya frowned. "Circe, it's alright. I'm sure you've just got your foot tangled up in something." She stated calmly.  
  
Circe shook her head, gulping. "N… no… there's noth-" But something suddenly jerked her foot and she barely got out a scream before she was pulled back through the water.  
  
Reya tried to grab her but whatever was pulling her was fast. "CIRCE!!"  
  
  
  
+++++++++++++++++  
  
The guys just finished laughing at Kento's joke when Reya's scream pierced the air. They all exchanged quick looks before they broke into a sprint, down towards the beach, where the sound came from. As they broke through the trees, they saw Reya out in the water, up to her stomach, yelling Circe's name frantically.  
  
"Circe! Oh my god, oh please… Circe… Oh shit!" She covered her mouth, breathing rapidly.  
  
Cye, being the best and fastest in the water, got to her first. "Reya, what's wrong? Where's Circe?" He asked, a determined look in his eyes.  
  
Reya could barely answer. "She… oh my god, Cye… she can't swim… she got… got pulled back and… she hasn't surfaced… shit…"  
  
Kento put a comforting arm around her, trying to sooth her quietly.  
  
Cye nodded, then dove into the water.  
  
The five watched carefully for any sign or hint of the other two, the only noise being the soft lapping of the water on the shore.  
  
"Cye's a great swimmer, Reya… he'll get her…" Rowen murmured, his deep blue eyes scanning the surface of the lake.  
  
Reya began hyperventilating, on the verge of tears. "Oh god…" She leaned on Kento for support, her knees shaking underneath her.  
  
Rowen rubbed her back, glancing at the others for support.  
  
Ryo smiled nervously. "Yeah, definitely." But his voice betrayed him.  
  
Suddenly, about thirty yards out, Cye surfaced with a coughing Circe, helping her stay up.  
  
Relief swept through everyone, and Reya sighed, covering her face. "Oh thank god…"  
  
The two soon reached the others, and Cye handed Circe off to Ryo, who put an arm around her, supporting her. "It's alright, come on…"  
  
Circe, able to touch the bottom, knocked him away and stumbled for the shore. "Fucking shit, it's not alright!" Upon reaching the shoreline, she fell to the ground on her hands and knees, gasping for breath. Silent tears spilled down her cheeks as she cursed silently. "Damnit!"  
  
Cye, breathing hard, put an arm around Ryo, who looked slightly hurt. "It's okay, man… She's just upset." He whispered, as the two walked to shore.  
  
Rowen reached Circe first, and crouched down next to her. "Circe, talk to me." He said calmly, rubbing her back.  
  
Kento and Reya sat down near them, joined shortly by the others.  
  
Circe wiped her eyes, pushing her hair out of her face. "Wh… what the hell… was that…?" She asked, her voice quivering slightly.  
  
No one answered. They didn't know how to answer, as they had no idea what happened themselves.  
  
"Circe, what happened?" Sage asked quietly.  
  
She sat back, taking a deep breath. "I… shit… I hate water." She shoved her sopping wet hair back, finally beginning to get back her composure.  
  
Reya, also calming down, shivered slightly. "Well… we were looking at these shells out there, conchs, I think. Circe… wasn't very keen on the idea, so she tried to get back to shore, but she was stuck. I tried to help, but suddenly she got flung back…" Her voice trailed off, and she glanced up at her friend.  
  
Circe's face darkened. "Something was pulling me back and under. And it wasn't seaweed or a current or any other damn water thing." She said, her eyes flashing.  
  
Cye nodded, running a hand through his hair. "There aren't any rip currents in lakes, and there's no way something could have pulled you that far out, or deep." He agreed.  
  
There was a small silence before Ryo spoke up. "So basically, we've got no idea what it was." He muttered.  
  
Rowen scratched his head, trying to piece everything together. "Circe… did you feel anything at all?" he asked.  
  
Circe paused, staring at him. "There was… a kind of pressure… and it was warm, even though the water was cold," She paused again, licking her lips. "It sounds stupid, but it's like there was some kind of force there. Whatever happened, I felt a shock…"  
  
The guys exchanged silent looks. Whatever happened, it definitely wasn't normal.  
  
Sage suddenly crawled over by Circe and gently grabbed her leg.  
  
She narrowed her eyes, but he gave her a slight look.  
  
"You didn't tell us you got cut." He extended her leg, and ran three fingers up the side of her thigh. When he pulled them back, they were covered with blood. No one else had really noticed in all the excitement.  
  
Circe pursed her lips, eyeing him warily.  
  
"We should try and stop that from bleeding anymore." Ryo stated, glancing at the others.  
  
Kento took his bandana off and tossed it to Sage. "Here man, use that for now."  
  
Sage caught it effortlessly and proceeded to press it against her thigh.  
  
Circe retracted slightly, and opened her mouth to say something, but Reya caught her eye and gave her a sharp look.  
  
Sage's lips thinned in annoyance, and he re-applied pressure to the cut.  
  
Reya stood up. "I've got an idea. I'll take someone with me back up to the house, and we can get her some dry clothes and proper bandages while Sage tries to stop the bleeding. We can stop and get my book and Circe's… thingy, and take it back up to the house, too." She suggested.  
  
Cye nodded, getting up. "That's a good idea. I need to change myself, and we can get Mia to help. Come on."  
  
Kento nodded, joining them. "Yeah, while you guys do that, I'll explain what happened to Mia and Yuli." He added.  
  
Rowen waved as the three headed down around a bend in the shore and soon fell out of sight. "Don't they make a lovely couple." He murmured wryly, settling back in the sand and watching Sage and Circe.  
  
Sage smirked, glancing at him. "Yeah. It's kind of amusing."  
  
Circe raised an eyebrow, looking from one to the other. "Are you talking about Cye and Reya?" She asked.  
  
Rowen grinned. "Maybe. What do you think?"  
  
Circe took the time to squeeze her hair dry, a small smile dancing across her face. "I suppose. Of course, if it really does happen, and he hurts her, I'll kill him."  
  
Rowen chuckled.  
  
Sage pinched her leg. "I think that'll work for now. Let's get back up to the house." He said, getting up.  
  
Circe raised an eyebrow at his gesture, and then started to get to her feet, but Rowen spoke up.  
  
"Wait a minute. If she walks up there, it'll just open the cut again. You have to carry her." He said, his midnight blue eyes twinkling merrily.  
  
Circe narrowed her eyes. "What?"  
  
Sage peered at Rowen, glaring slightly before complying with him and scooping Circe up off the ground.  
  
She gave an indignant squawk, a bit unprepared, and grabbed a handful of his shirt, wrinkling it nicely.  
  
Rowen laughed. "That's funny. Come on, you guys."  
  
  
  
+++++++++++++++++  
  
Seth chuckled, carving his dagger into his wooden chair over and over again. "My, that was fun." He murmured.  
  
Iara tossed her thick, shiny hair over her shoulder. "Only you would enjoy such frivolous means." She sniffed.  
  
He shrugged, grinning insanely. "Hey, it worked, didn't it?" He looked over his should at the silver haired boy leaning against the wall and smirked. "That information you got was priceless, Drake. Really came through."  
  
Drake glanced up at him, smirking slightly. "I work on it."  
  
Iara ran a hand through her purple strands, admiring it. "It *was* my idea, if any one remembers." She spoke up.  
  
"Yes Iara, surprisingly clever, I must admit." Drake teased lightly, brushing his hair back from his eyes.  
  
Seth snickered, eyeing Iara keenly. "Every dog must have her day."  
  
Iara snarled at him, narrowing her eyes. "Bite your tongue, you little prick. You've had your five minutes but it's over now so climb off that high horse of yours!"  
  
Seth shook his head, tsking quietly. "Temper, temper. You really should look into those anger management classes those humans talk about." He said innocently.  
  
Drake grinned. "Imagine that. Iara attending a psychological meeting. She'd tear them apart in minutes." He drawled.  
  
Iara stood up, and tossed her hair again. "I can see you boys aren't going to act mature, so I'll just leave and spare myself from the torture." With that, she stuck her nose in the air and stalked out of the room.  
  
Seth grinned at Drake and rolled his eyes. "Women."  
  
  
  
+++++++++++++++++  
  
+++++++++++++++++  
  
Jou-chan's Notes:  
  
Introducing the bad guys! Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter… actual new stuff this time, ne? We're just so giving!  
  
In case any one was interested the name Iara is pronounced "Yara", with a Y, and Nelone (Nel-own-ae).  
  
Also, no damage was done to Sage's sword in anyway or fashion, so rest assured. Decipher that, as you will. ^_^;;  
  
And last but in no way least, REVIEW! For the love of Sake, review!! *sobbing* Reviieeeew!  
  
"Feed me, Seymour!" -Random quote; can you guess from where? Winner gets a mention!  
  
  
  
Cye's girl's Notes:  
  
*Glances at Jou-chan, and pats her back reassuringly* Don't worry. They'll review!  
  
I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. Hopefully we'll have more up later. Tell us what you think! What you liked, disliked, just REVIEW!! PLEASE?! *starts crying like Jou-chan* PLEASE!!!  
  



	4. Dimensional Lockers (Chapter 4)

  
  
Dimensional Lockers.  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer-  
  
We don't own the Ronins, damnit. And later on in the story line we bring in characters from the movie 'Remember the Titans' we don't own them either.  
  
  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
  
"He dribbles, he shoots, he scores! Ryo, the world's most talented soccer player has done it again!" Ryo put on a cheesy grin and pretended to talk into a microphone.  
  
  
"That's right, Bob, ever since this young star got on the team, they've won every year, and they just did it again, thanks to Mr. Sanada. My, what a handsome young man he is."  
  
  
Reya rolled her eyes, laughing. "Oh please, Ryo, could you be just a little more modest, there?" She asked, teasingly.  
  
  
He shrugged, running a hand through his hair. "Hey, what can I say? I'm an honest guy, you know." He grinned, winking.  
  
  
She shook her head, and kicked the soccer ball back towards him. "I'm sure."  
  
  
He stopped it and his tiger blue eyes lit up with an idea. "Hey, let's get the guys together and play a game! It'll be great!" He yelled, pumping his fist in the air.  
  
  
Reya nodded. "Sounds like fun." She glanced over her shoulder back towards her dark haired friend, who was lying in the grass, enjoying the sun. "Hey Circe, wanna play?"  
  
  
Circe put her hands behind her head. "No."  
  
  
Reya shrugged at Ryo. "Eh. Maybe later. Let's find the others."  
  
  
Ryo grinned and saluted her, jogging towards the house.  
  
  
Reya sighed, and then skipped over to Circe, plopping down next to her. "You sure you don't want to play?" She asked, prodding her lightly.  
  
  
Circe raised an eyebrow slightly, her eyes closed. "I'm sure."  
  
  
Reya sighed again loudly, and laid her head on Circe's stomach. "Are you okay?" She asked quietly.  
  
  
Circe opened her eyes, staring straight up at the sky, watching a hawk-type of bird fly by. "I'm fine, Reya. Stop worrying about me." She murmured.  
  
  
Reya sat up and pinched her stomach and twisted, "the ultimate pinch", glaring slightly.  
  
  
"Ow…" Circe lifted her head up, glaring at her friend. "What was that for??"  
  
  
"Serves you right. Stop being so bitchy, Circe. You know I'm just concerned." Reya scolded lightly, crossing her arms.  
  
  
Circe paused before lying back down, crossing her arms over her eyes.  
  
  
"Hey Reya, come on!" Ryo jogged back out, the other guys behind him, joking and horsing around.  
  
  
Reya shook her head, smiling. "Be good, Circe." She said, then got up and joined the others.  
  
  
Circe snorted. "Look who's talking." She muttered.  
  
  
Reya smirked, only glancing at the dark-haired girl.  
  
  
Rowen grinned, putting an arm around her shoulder. "And what's that supposed to mean?" He asked.  
  
  
Reya bumped her hip against his, grinning. "You'll find out."  
  
  
  
+++++++++++++++++++  
  
  
Yuli laughed, running around outside with White Blaze on his heels. "Come on boy, let's go see what Ryo and them are doing." He panted, patting the white tiger on the head.  
  
  
White Blaze growled appreciatively, nudging the small boy lightly.  
  
  
Yuli giggled, and ran around the house to where the others were playing their soccer game. He watched them for a moment, laughing at their pathetic excuse for ball handling with the exception of Ryo and Reya, then noticed Circe lying off to the side by herself looking sad and lonely.  
  
  
"Hey White Blaze, I got an idea… come on…"  
  
  
  
++++++++++++++++++++  
  
  
Circe pursed her lips, circling her finger around in the grass absentmindedly. Freshly clothed, cut cleaned, and in a better mood, she couldn't quite understand why her mind had to keep going back to the event in the lake. There was just something weird about it that unsettled her. What could have pulled her back like that? She was positive there wasn't anything there, yet obviously something or someone had done it. Stranger yet was the fact that whatever got her, it didn't get Reya. And Reya wasn't… uneasy in the water, unlike Circe. It was almost as if she had been targeted specifically…  
  
  
Circe scowled. "Ridiculous…"  
  
  
Suddenly a shadow fell over her and she looked up to find the little boy, Yuli, and Ryo's rather large house cat.  
  
  
The boy smiled and held out something flowery, the cat purring contently next to him.  
  
  
Circe gave him a small smile, taking the thing from him. With a second look at it, she realized that he had made her a wreath. She looked back up at him, half surprised.  
  
  
He grinned and took the wreath from her, then placed it on her head, and said something in a friendly, boyish tone.  
  
  
Circe couldn't help but smile at him, and a little to her own surprise, gave the kid a hug. She heard a distinct giggle from him, and giggled herself.  
  
  
He sat down next to her, and the tiger stretched out in front of them, rolling on his back like and overgrown tom-cat. Laughing, Yuli rubbed his belly and began to play with him.  
  
  
"Hey Circe, nice wreath." Ryo grinned at her, winking.  
  
  
Circe glanced up at him and smirked. "Thanks."  
  
  
"Come on, play soccer with us." He said, nudging her shoe.  
  
  
Circe rolled her eyes, and took the wreath off her head and put it on Yuli's. "Guard that for me."  
  
  
Ryo grinned, relaying the message to him, then jogged down after Circe.  
  
  
Reya whistled, jumping up and down cheerfully. "Yeah, wahoo! It's Circe!!" She cried exuberantly.  
  
  
Circe shook her head. "Regular Reya Sunshine." She muttered, and Kento laughed, finding this thoroughly funny.  
  
  
"Ah look who graced us with her presence." Rowen teased, grinning.  
  
  
Kento rubbed his hands together. "Ok, we'll leave the girls together. Now maybe you guys will stand a chance." He taunted.  
  
  
Cye made a crass gesture, smiling. "Yeah, we'll see buddy, we'll see."  
  
  
Reya chuckled, winking at Circe. "Big mistake boys. Foolish boys."  
  
  
Ryo raised his eyebrows. "Oooh, is that so?" He mocked, his hands on his hips.  
  
  
"Okay guys, let's get started already. Girls get ball." Sage said, smiling slightly and in ready stance.  
  
  
Reya glanced at Circe. "What do you think?" She asked.  
  
  
Circe smirked, folding her sleeves back. "I'm thinking Dr. Pepper." She replied.  
  
  
Cye and Rowen exchanged looks. "Uh… okay."  
  
  
Reya smirked, glancing at them. "You guys just leave this to us." She stated, setting the ball in position  
  
  
Kento whistled. "Ooooh, getting a little tough, huh?"  
  
  
Circe licked her lips. "Ooooooh yes."  
  
  
Reya grinned. "Here we go!"  
  
  
She kicked the ball straight up with her toes, then headed it over Kento's head, where Circe got it a second later, did a reverse move, and passed it back over to Reya, who was already closing in for the kill.  
  
  
Kento scratched his head as she scored the goal. "Damn."  
  
  
Ryo cleared his throat. "No problem, no problem. Just one goal." He said, clapping his hands, trying to keep the morale up.  
  
  
Sage nodded, smiling. "We can do it."  
  
  
"No you can't." Circe murmured discreetly, walking past him to her team's side of the field.  
  
  
He glared slightly at the back of her head. "Bitch."  
  
  
Rowen gave both girls a high-five. "Alright, ladies, kick some ass!" He cried.  
  
  
Circe grinned, licking her lips. "No problem."  
  
  
Reya shook her head. "Shouldn't have said that… she takes that literally, you know."  
  
  
Ryo knocked the ball towards Kento, starting again. Some fancy footwork from someone who can't play soccer lead to a turn-over, and Cye now made his way down the field, dribbling the ball.  
  
  
"Double damn." Kento snapped his fingers.  
  
  
Another goal was scored.  
  
  
And another.  
  
  
And yet again.  
  
  
A few more times.  
  
  
Team morale was dropping fast. Ryo scratched his chin. "Okey dokey, let's try something else…"  
  
  
While they huddled, Rowen and Cye enjoyed their victory, dancing around with the girls.  
  
  
Yuli cheered them on from the sides, clapping and hooting noisily.  
  
  
Finally the other team lined up again, determined looks on each face.  
  
  
"Okay men, let's do this." Ryo clapped then again put the ball in play by passing it to Kento, who immediately passed to Sage. It looked as though Sage had an open road, but an unexpected slide tackle from the side knocked the ball off course and sent him stumbling ahead.  
  
  
"Wahoo!" Reya stopped the ball, giving Circe a thumbs up for her great work, then made a brilliant shot for a goal.  
  
  
"Booyah!" Cye clapped Rowen's hands, and they did their male dance of victory.  
  
  
Circe smirked and did a kip-up as Sage brushed off his shin, which felt her foot. "Gee, Sage. You almost scored there. Keep up the good work though." She snickered brushing her bangs out of her face.  
  
  
Kento scratched his head. "Isn't that a foul or something? Where's the green card?"  
  
  
Ryo mumbled bitterly, "No, and there's no such thing as a green card, idiot."  
  
  
Sage, giving Circe a very dirty look thoroughly resolving to kick her ass in a very gentlemen-like way, headed back toward the guys.  
  
  
"I told you guys, but noooooo…" Reya's taunting voice trailed off as she smiled coyly at them.  
  
  
Rowen grinned, giving her a noogy. "That's my girl!"  
  
  
"Come on men, we can do this!" Ryo cried, getting a little exasperated.  
  
  
This time, Sage started off the ball, passing it to Kento, who dribbled it up some before passing it back to Sage. He passed it off again before Circe could try to cripple him, giving Ryo, the world's best soccer player, a chance at goal.  
  
  
"He dribbles left, right, left… sets it up and-aaack! NO!!"  
  
  
Reya came up from behind him, stealing the ball away as she laughed gleefully. "Oh Ryo, you really are the greatest soccer player in the world!" She teased.  
  
  
Kento fell to the ground, whining. "We're being slaughtered!"  
  
  
Reya scored her goal and did a little victory dance. "Go me, go me!"  
  
  
Cye met up with her and they started to dance around, laughing childishly.  
  
  
"Hey guys, let's call it a day, huh? I'm getting pretty hungry." Ryo called out.  
  
  
Kento shot up. "Me too. Definitely. Let's go."  
  
  
Everybody just rolled their eyes.  
  
  
  
+++++++++++++++++  
  
  
Reya sighed contently, snuggling up under her blankets for warmth and comfort. "Mmm… goodnight, Circe…" She murmured sleepily.  
  
  
Circe glanced at her, shivering. Somehow, she doubted seriously that it would be a good night for her. "…Yeah…"  
  
  
  
+++++++++++++++++  
  
  
Sage wandered around the living room, thinking.  
  
  
It was late… or maybe it was early, he wasn't sure. But he did know that everybody else was sleeping. But he couldn't sleep. For some reason, something kept bugging him. This nagging feeling in the back of his head was telling him that something was wrong.  
  
  
But he couldn't figure out what it was.  
  
  
A noise interrupted his thoughts… someone was coming down the stairs, and from the sound of it, slowly, as if they were holding the railing for support the whole way down.  
  
  
Sage ran a hand through his thick blonde hair, scowling slightly when it fell back exactly the same, as he waited for this mystery person to turn the corner.  
  
  
Soon enough, the person appeared, and much to his surprise, and discomfort, it was Circe. But as he saw the state that she was in, his annoyance was replaced by… concern? Eh, he was getting soft.  
  
  
"Circe? What are you doing up?"  
  
  
She looked up, glancing over her shoulder as she paused in the doorway of the kitchen. "None of your business…" She muttered, then proceeded in.  
  
  
Sage frowned and followed her.  
  
  
She was fixing herself some coffee. Soon, the savory smell of Cye's very own mixture was floating through the kitchen. If real life was anything like the commercials, the others would be up in no time.  
  
  
"Circe… it's…" Sage checked his watch, then looked back up at her. "It's 4:51 in the morning. What are you doing?"  
  
  
She gave him a baleful look, brushing her bangs out of her eyes as she sat at the table. "What does it look like, Date?" She said snappishly, leaning back.  
  
  
That fleeting moment of sympathy that he had felt for her immediately vanished. "I was just asking, you don't have to go into bitch mode. Sometimes people actually try and act nice around here." He retorted icily, sitting across from her.  
  
  
She scowled, and began rubbing her temples. "Fine. If you want to play psychiatrist, I'll just go lay down on the couch and begin rambling on about anything and everything. Or you can shut the hell up and leave me alone so I don't puke again. It's your choice."  
  
  
Sage raised an eyebrow. "You got sick?" He repeated, not exactly what he had expected.  
  
  
She groaned slightly, laying her head on the table. "Yes. Anymore questions?"  
  
  
"Yeah." He leaned forward, staring at her expectantly. "Why are you up? You just felt the need to puke your guts out or was it something else?"  
  
  
She looked at him, blinking. "How… I had… a bad dream."  
  
  
Sage smirked. "About…" He waited for her to finish, all the while eyeing her very smugly.  
  
  
She glared at him and put her head back on the table with a loud sigh. "A memory. About water. That's all." She muttered.  
  
  
"Really. What if I said I didn't believe you?"  
  
  
"You would anyway. You're just a dick."  
  
  
"So?"  
  
  
"Damn you, Sage."  
  
  
He grinned triumphantly as she got up to pour herself some coffee. "Come on." He said coaxingly, his keen, ice blue eyes following her.  
  
  
She glanced at him coolly, walking back to her seat. "Why are you so difficult?" She asked.  
  
  
"Some girls find it charming."  
  
  
"Those would be the same slutty girls who wear bright flashy clothing as apposed to running around in their underwear?" She asked, smiling smugly.  
  
  
Sage put his chin on his hand. "Fine, you win that round," and after catching the mischievous look she had, he added, "Just for the record, I was joking."  
  
  
"Sure."  
  
  
"I'm serious. I don't date those kinds of girls."  
  
  
"Really. And what kinds do you date?"  
  
  
"Well…" Sage ran a hand through his hair, thinking about it.  
  
  
"Baka."  
  
  
He gave her a look. "I guess someone like Reya." He replied.  
  
  
Circe rolled her eyes, sipping the delicious beverage in her hand. "You would."  
  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
  
She ignored his last comment. "If you want to go out with her, you're gonna have competition, remember?" She drawled, glancing at him only once.  
  
  
Sage frowned slightly, watching her. "I never said I wanted to."  
  
  
Circe stayed silent, and just sipped from her mug.  
  
  
Sage drummed his fingers on his leg, staring at the torturous lines in the wooden table as they weaved in and out and winded all around. He followed one in particular, as it made its way among the other lines, curving this way and that. Finally, it reached the end of its path, on the other side of the table. Directly in front of Circe. She was watching him quietly, with an amused expression on her face.  
  
  
"Enjoying yourself?"  
  
  
Sage rolled his eyes, and got up to get himself a mug. "You never finished about your nightmare." He reminded her, efficiently changing the subject.  
  
  
"I never started."  
  
  
"You did, actually," He glanced back at her as he poured in the coffee, only adding a little cream; he liked his strong. "But I think you're too afraid to go on."  
  
  
His little taunt worked exactly as he planned. Her eyes flashed and she gripped the handle of her cup tightly. "I'm not afraid of a stupid memory." She hissed.  
  
  
He smirked, sitting down in front of her. "So tell me about it."  
  
  
Circe realized what she just walked into and scowled. "I hate you."  
  
  
++++++++++++++++++++  
  
++++++++++++++++++++  
  
++++++++++++++++++++  
  
  
Notes from Jou-chan:  
  
Congrats congrats congrats to Jay'a!! She was the first person to get my quote right, and she gave the most information, too! Go Jay'a, go Jay'a! *does little dance* The more information, the better! So… REMEMBER that! *hinthint*  
  
Next contest quote, you ask? Well, here it is! And this one is harder, too:  
  
"So this'll end everything, will it?!"   
  
Hehe! Teehee! Okay, this one is pretty easy, too. It's from another anime, and that's the only hint you'll get. Actually, if you guys didn't get this… well… I'd be afraid. *sweatdrop* So, let me know what Anime, and who said it. And any other little details you might want to add. ^-^;;  
  
Oh yeah…. REVIEW!!! For the love of CLAMP, review!!!!!  
  
  
  
Notes from Cye's girl:  
  
Heh. A little note about the 'love of CLAMP' thing. That is one freakin' awesome anime! Watch it if you can! It's hilarious.  
  
*Ahem* Thanks for reading. Hope you guys liked it. REVIEW and let us know that you liked it, or you can REVIEW and let us know what you didn't like about it. JUST REVIEW!! I think that's all… Did I mention REVIEW?!  
  



End file.
